Experimental Daycare
by ALTN101
Summary: Fake tattoos, hide-n-seek, and more; Yami and friends partake in a class experiment on how preschool is like. [Pairings: SetoxYami BakuraxMarik RyouxYugi]


**Warnings:** Profanity and shounen ai

 **Pairings:** SetoxYami BakuraxMarik RyouxYugi

 **Experimental Daycare**

* * *

"I've decided to help out my sister who just started teaching preschool, so next Monday we'll be conducting an experiment. Now let's take a poll before class ends." The teacher up front said sweetly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Once the majority of the class had voted, it was decided that they would be be spending Monday coloring/drawing, playing hide and seek, tag, having nap time, and storytime.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Kaiba muttered in irritation.

"For real, but at least we get nap time!" Yami beamed at his grumbling boyfriend.

"I'm only coming for nap time," Bakura interjected with crossed arms as Marik nodded his agreement.

Kaiba sighed annoyedly but offered Yami a small smile anyways. Leave it up to him to find a bright side to anything.

"Don't forget to bring your own pillows and blankets for nap time and have a nice weekend!" The teacher called out as she dismissed the class.

"My gods, she's serious isn't she," Marik said in disdain as the teens filed out the classroom.

"Unfortunately," Bakura muttered giving Marik a half smirk, half smile when the platinum blonde Egyptian entangled their hands together.

Sooner than they would like, Monday came and they all found that their classroom had been removed of all desks and replaced with short tables and cushions for seats.

"What happened here?" Yugi asked as he peeked in.

"Sensei is really going all out isn't she," Ryou mused as he looked over Yugi's head at the refurbished classroom.

"Whatever, let's just sit at the table back there." Yami pointed to the table in the far back in the middle row. It was where their usual seats would be anyways.

"Good let's hurry, I'm tired of holding all these pillow and blankets. How did Marik and I get stuck with this job anyways." Bakura complained and he swiftly walked in and dumped the items on the ground with Marik doing the same.

"Because your the only one who actually brought a pillow and because you two lost at rock, paper, scissors." Yami replied teasingly and entered the room followed by Kaiba.

Moments later, the rest of the class came and last was the teacher who beamed happily at the students.

"Okay, let's start class. I brought some papers, color pencils, markers, and crayons for you all. For this assignment I want you to all be creative and draw whatever comes to mind. Feel free to color in your picture if you like." The teacher said and sat down to grade last weeks essay as the students bustle about gathering what they needed.

Bringing back papers and drawing utensils for their table Yugi and Ryou set them down in the middle and say side by side, both pondering what they should draw.

Picking up a red marker, Yami wrote 'this is stupid' in hieroglyphs.

"I'm done," he announced tossing the marker back in the pile just as Bakura mirrored the action having written 'what the fuck' in hieroglyphs.

Marik had done the same writing 'I'm bored' on his paper also in hieroglyphs.

Kaiba has busied himself drawing out a chart on the well being of his company's stocks with the provided paper and color pencils. Yugi and Ryou just drew animal pictures with nothing else in mind.

"I'm bored now," Bakura declared when they had finished. Looking around the class he saw that some were just aimlessly doodling on their papers.

"Yami want a tattoo?" Kaiba asked his petite boyfriend holding up fine pointed marker. The spiky haired teen nodded scooting closer to the brunette and roll up his sleeves to his elbow allowing Kaiba to draw a kuriboh on his wrist.

Once Kaiba had finished Yami's 'tattoo', he drew a diabound for Bakura on his arm the snakelike creature's tail wrapping around the teen's wrist.

Yami drew a revival jam on Marik's wrist for him. Moving on to Yugi, Yami drew the dark magician on the shortest teen's wrist as Marik worked on the monster on the change of heart card for Ryou which was also drawn on his wrist.

Bakura had drawn the blue eyes white dragon for Kaiba on his wrist with the creature's tail spiraling around the tall teen's wrist.

"Kay done, now I'm bored again." Marik declared when they had all sported a new 'tattoo' on their wrist.

"We can set up a tattoo shop right now," Yami suggested and with nothing else to do the others agreed.

Yugi got up to get more paper and in bubbled letters they wrote 'Sennen Tattoo Parlour $300 per tattoo'.

"What are you guys doing?" Honda asked looking from one table over when he noticed them drawing on each other's arms. As far as the knew, the teacher had meant draw on paper not people.

"Want a tattoo Honda?" Yugi asked waving a marker about and smile brightly.

The pointy haired teen shrugged, "why not," and walked over to their table allowing Yugi to draw a motorcycle on his forearm. Jounouchi came over too to see what was going on and got roped into letting the teens draw on his arm too, although he was annoyed when Marik drew a dog for him.

"Arff, arff," Bakura taunted with a sneered and Jounouchi left them raging in annoyance and anger.

"That's $300 dollars mutt," Kaiba called over when the scruffy blonde left.

Honda sighed and shook his head, he'd better get back over to his table and hold Jounouchi back before the blonde charged over and gets himself beaten up.

"Honda, where are you going it's $300 for the tattoo," Ryou said sweetly to the teen when he stood up.

"How about I repay you guys tomorrow okay, I think I have to get back and babysit," he nodded over at Jounouchi who looked about ready to run back over fists ablazing.

"If you don't I'm sending you to the darkest level of hell," Yami smirked cynically making Honda shiver in fear as he nodded numbly and left.

"What is going on here," the teacher asked having noticed the commotion in the back tables.

"They're making us pay $300 for stupid fake tattoos!" Jounouchi said loudly holding up his arm for the teacher to see the dog that Marik drew.

"Hmm, this is very good. What talented art skills you six have." The teacher remarked as she studied the inking on Honda's arm as well.

"For sensei it's free with the condition of extra credit, you want one?" Marik beamed at the teacher in innocence when she asked about the pricing.

"Well, we have a sign up. Honda you knew about it right?" Ryou said and the pointy haired boy nodded.

"It's in plain sight, of course I did."

"Wait what sign?" Jounouchi asked confused and his eyes widen when Yugi held up a paper for him to see.

"It was on the table for all to see," Bakura replied nonchalantly and smirked evilly.

"Well, coloring time is almost over anyways, let's just forgive and forget this now alright?" The teacher said brightly and left.

Once the class had filed out to the lawn outside to play games, Jounouchi and Honda were chosen to be the ones to find everyone as the teacher was supervising and making sure none of the kids snuck off campus.

"This is stupid," Bakura complained when they had separated to hide about.

"Agreed," Marik muttered in consent as he followed Bakura, latching on the to fluffy white haired teen's strong arms and letting the former tomb robber pull him up to the tree branch he was currently perched on.

"I demand for nap time after this," Bakura mumbled irritably leaning back against the tree closing his eyes and Marik sat between his legs reveling in the comfort of having Bakura's arms wrapped around his waist and leaning against the boy's chest.

Kaiba and Yami had snuck off to a more isolated place and sat at a base of a tree.

"It'll be hours before those idiots even find anyone," Kaiba relayed as he draped and arm around Yami's shoulder pulling him closer to him.

"Yeah, well then what do you want to do while we wait?" Yami asked leaning in and wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist not leaving an inch between them.

"Make out with you," Kaiba replied with a smirk and he swiftly pulled Yami onto his lap, the shorter boy facing him and sitting in a straddle position.

"Best idea I've heard all day," Yami breath and leaned in.

"Hey Yugi let's hide behind that bush over there," Ryou pointed to a row of bushes and the shorter boy nodded.

Laying down on the grass, Yugi followed the movement but laid on Ryou's outstretched arm. The two snuggled up and quietly whispered about the different cloud shapes they saw keeping in mind that they shouldn't talk too loud unless they wanted to be found.

When nearly the whole class was found, Honda sighed, "I can't find Yugi and the others anywhere."

"You two huh," Jounouchi said walking up to his friend.

"Well if we work together we'll be able to find them," Anzu said walking up to the boys. She wasn't 'it' originally, but her friends needed her help so she was going to help them.

"Say Anzu isn't it cheating since you might actually know where they are." Honda said and Jounouchi piped in, "yeah and it'd take away the fun challenge of actually finding them."

"I don't know where they are." Anzu said flatly and the boys sighed.

"Alright come on, the sooner we find them the sooner we can go do something else." Honda sighed and motioned for them to follow him.

"Honda do you even know where you're going?" Jounouchi asked him.

"No clue," Honda replied with a sheepish smile and the two face palmed.

"Well in any case let's split up and look for them," Anzu said and with simultaneous nods they separated to look for the still missing teens.

Honda found Bakura and Marik sleeping on a tree branch so he climbed up and shook them awake, which was a bad moved because he pissed off Bakura who nearly sent Honda to the darkest level of hell had Marik not stopped him in time.

Jounouchi found Kaiba and Yami next, and he blushed scarlet when he saw the two locking lips heatedly with a few moans from Yami here and there.

Jounouchi ended up swearing to never play hide and seek with Kaiba and Yami ever again.

Lastly, Anzu found Ryou and Yugi giggling over the funny cloud shapes, and she felt a certain sense of jealousy toward Ryou for snatching Yugi away.

When they had gotten back into the classroom, the teacher announced that it was story time and that she would be reading a Dr. Seuss book for the students which earned her complaints from most of the class.

"Why the fuck did I go to school today for?" Kaiba exasperated looking annoyed at the stupid story the teacher was reading.

"Because I'm here and you love me!" Yami replied, smiling sweetly up at him.

"...no, I don't think that was why," Kaiba said breathily making Yami frown at him.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Yami said haughtily turning to face the front.

Hating being ignored, especially by Yami, Kaiba lean forward and whispered in Yami's ear, "life without you would be like a broken pencil…pointless."

Sighing, Yami lean against Kaiba muttering, "you're such a dork."

"What?" Kaiba scowled down at the boy who only smirked in response.

"Hmm?" Yami hummed settling himself in a comfortable position against his still fuming boyfriend.

Bakura and Marik had drifted off to lalaland somewhere at the start of the story, intent on their makeout session.

Yugi and Ryou listening intently, although their hands were intertwined and they leaned against one another.

"Finally its over!" Kaiba breathe in relief having gotten sick of the rhyming scheme of the story since the beginning.

Yami made a small scoffing laugh sound at Kaiba but had no intention of removing himself from Kaiba's side contently snuggled up and comfortable.

"And now it's nap time!" The teacher beamed brightly snapping the book shut and the majority of the class whooped and cheered including Bakura to their table's amusement.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," the white haired teen shrugged with his typical smirk like smile.

Ryou shook his head bemusedly at his now adoptive brother, "of course it would be," the more innocent of the white haired teen said softly, angelic smile gracing his lips and all.

Plopping the pillow on a large space in the back, that was currently lined with mats to lay on more comfortably. The teens went about to unfold their blankets when Yami suddenly jumped into Kaiba's arms, making the taller boy lose his balance at the unexpected attack and slipping.

Knocking back onto Bakura who semi stood behind him, Kaiba could do nothing to stop his decent dragging down the former tomb robber and tomb keeper with them. Bakura having fallen slightly atop Marik, and Kaiba having at least the white haired teen to break his fall, had his head currently resting on the boy's back with the little troublemaker who had started this whole messed beaming down at him in a straddle position atop his stomach.

"Damn it Yami why'd you do that, I'm squished." Marik complained annoyedly from his position beneath Bakura still.

Yami gave them all a sheepish grin, having not calculated that his actions would lead in almost all of them to come crashing down like that.

"My bad," Yami grinned unrepentantly, and Bakura muttered some curses and some things about 'stupid teenage pharaohs' and shifted so that he was no longer squishing his sexy boyfriend.

Kaiba shifted to, but only in the slightest to get more comfortable deciding to use Bakura's back as his pillow considering they only had one which was being used by the former tomb robber and his angelic adoptive brother.

Ryou and Yugi and layed down during the commotion having gotten used to them by then, as it was a common occurrence. Yami just slid off Kaiba and proceeded to practically lay on top the teen's chest, left arm draped over the billionaire's waist and Kaiba sighing in resignation wrapping Yami in his arms.

He was getting the spiky haired boy back for knocking him over, he swore on it. Marik had also taken up residence in Bakura's arms laying on the teen's shoulder joint, fists balling up Bakura's shirt slightly.

Yugi just layed on the crook of Ryou's elbow, the two more innocent of the teens, with the nicer white haired teen placing his hand atop of Yugi's; all them falling asleep to the steady ticking of the clock and ignoring the strange looks they had gotten when the whole fiasco has started.

"You have to admit...it's kind of cute." Honda muttered to his two other friends as they settle down to sleep too.

Jounouchi just grunted in annoyance and Anzu didn't say anything and wondering why it was Ryou that Yugi had chosen instead of her.

* * *

 **A/N:** The End! In all honesty I was just really bored one day and wrote this, *laughs softly* I wanted to write something about the characters in a daycare kind of environment, but decided how they would be like if they were teenagers stuck in that kind of situation and I came up with this.

I was going to write them in an AU as actual kids in a daycare with some first love fluff...maybe I'll add that as a bonus chapter?

And tattoos on their wrists just seemed more appropriate than having them strip just to have the tattoos in other places lol. Also idk why I made Kaiba say that pick up line to Yami *shrugs* I know it's most likely ooc of him but whatever hehe

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story :)

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
